Already Taken
by speedfanatic05
Summary: One glance, just one glance is all it takes to alter his trajectory.


Already Taken

Characters: Horatio Caine & Calleigh Duquesne

Spoilers: Set before season 1

Genre: Romance

**A/N: I'm fascinated by origin stories, so I decided to add a little twist of my own. Enjoy.**

**A/N #2: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Summary: One glance, just one glance is all it takes to alter his trajectory.**

**Already Taken**

A frantic bass line filled the club and the already frenzied sea of young bodies gyrated more, adding to the contagious energy that seemed to affect everyone; everyone that is except Horatio Caine. As a gesture of good will and gratitude, he had accepted an invitation to experience the night life of New Orleans. He was in no mood to partake in the rumored debauchery but he humored his host, Lieutenant Evergreen of the New Orleans Police Department just the same. It was the least he could do. He was, after all coming to snatch one of Evergreen's detectives, intending to leave New Orleans with Officer Duquesne as soon as the proper paperwork had been processed. In the quest to staff the recently formed Miami Dade Crime Lab, Horatio had sought the best, and in certain circles he'd heard that Calleigh Duquesne was the best of the best. Horatio had yet to meet the young lady in person but her stellar reputation was enough confirmation for him. All that remained was to escort the young detective back to Miami.

At the moment, however, Horatio was more concerned with returning to the solitude of his hotel room than reveling in this hedonistic atmosphere. He sat at the bar, hopeful that no one would have the courage to bother him. Such luck was not to be had; a bevy of beautiful women proceeded to proposition him with promises of pleasures and ecstasies he'd never known. Each one he dismissed with the slight shake of his head, instead focusing on the drink sitting in front of him.

It wasn't until he turned toward the dance floor and locked gazes with the woman that his weariness dissipated and he forgot about his missing host. He was drawn by the way her body swayed, the sensual movement igniting his arousal. As they stared at each other, Horatio could feel his body responding to the hint of lust in her eyes. The seductive upturn of the corners of her mouth quickened his pulse. Horatio stood and placed the empty glass down while reaching for his wallet and fishing a couple of bills out, tossing them on the bar. The more she moved, the more Horatio felt an aching need to possess her. She was preternaturally beautiful, luminous eyes beckoning him while her slim yet curvaceous body stoked the fires of desire within him. The sight of her made his mouth water and when Horatio caught sight of how tightly the dress clung to the curvature of her ample breasts, his thoughts clouded. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her and the world melted away as she continued to dance suggestively, tempting him to act on his desires.

A slower rhythm filled the club and the frantic atmosphere morphed into a sensual interlude, further testing Horatio's waning control. Horatio watched her hands travel over the material of her dress in a decadent manner, the journey leading him from her rounded breasts to her hips and back up again. His heart hammered in his chest at the blatant invitation and he felt his manhood throb in anticipation as she licked her lips seductively. In her eyes, he saw the promise of untold pleasures and he itched to approach her, sure that he would explode with his first step.

"Looking for a good time, handsome?"

A hint of a soft perfume cascaded over him and for a brief moment, he considered breaking his gaze with the blond siren. Noticing the subtle arch of her perfectly manicured brow, Horatio defied the urge to consider the female beside him and stepped away.

"I'm already taken," Horatio stated, his eyes never leaving the beautiful blond. One glance, just one glance was all it took to alter his trajectory and suddenly he was in another stratosphere. If he could help it, he wouldn't be going back to his hotel room alone.

/Already Taken/

Releasing a groan and then a yawn, Horatio reached for the cup and coffee pot simultaneously as the images of the night before played across his memory, prompting a lazy smile. When making the arrangements for this business trip, he hadn't anticipated meeting a woman who would bring him back to life. He definitely hadn't planned on spending the night cradled between her thighs, expending a passion that he hadn't felt in years. It was unfortunate that this was a one-time deal; he could honestly admit that he was instantly taken with the mysterious blond. No names were given and by the time the sun rose, she was gone. Despite her disappearance, Horatio felt the connection made between them and the notion had him pondering weekend trips back to New Orleans. If he could locate her, he would've seriously considered starting something with her but with the lack of information, he was left with only memories and a pleasurable twinge in his muscles.

As he poured his coffee, the soft addicting scent that he had committed to memory filled the room and he stopped in mid pour, lifting his head. He couldn't tell if it was his mind playing tricks on him or not, but the scent grew, forcing his eyes to close. Instantly, the images of their bodies intertwined within the sheets assaulted him and he slammed the cup down on the table, the action causing him to open his eyes. His body pulsated with anticipation, easily recognizing the electricity that sizzled through him at the remembered sensation of her touch. In the recesses of his mind, he knew that she was there. He only needed to turn around to confirm that fact.

Frowning slightly, Lieutenant Evergreen took a hesitant step toward Horatio, "Are you alright, Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio turned slowly and met her gaze, struggling to keep his body under control. Without the air of sensuality that surrounded her at the club and the insatiable hunger in her eyes, she looked more like an angel than the wanton goddess he had fallen for the night before. The halo of blond hair now pulled into a ponytail added to her demureness, but Horatio detected a slight hint of mischief in her bejeweled eyes. At the memory of his fingers grasping at the golden strands, he stifled an urge to groan, coughing roughly into his hand. She smirked at him and then turned away, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

Horatio recovered and smiled, shaking his head, "I'm alright Gavin. I had a long night."

"Yeah, I know," Gavin chuckled as he stared at the two of them. Curiosity gripped him but he pushed it aside, instead turning his attention to the woman beside him. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Calleigh Duquesne, your new firearms expert."

Calleigh took a step forward and extended her hand, nearly losing herself within the recesses of his alluring blue eyes. Despite the surge of desire, she managed, "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant."

Horatio took her hand within his and was instantly taken by the feeling of completion. Smirking, he answered, "Likewise, Detective."

Watching the interaction between the two perceived strangers, Gavin ignored it and asked, "You disappeared on me last night, Horatio. Did you meet someone at the club?"

Horatio held Calleigh's gaze and smiled slightly at the memory of all he and Calleigh had shared, "Ah, no, Gavin. I'm already taken."

End


End file.
